


touch the sky

by enbyofdionysus



Series: The sexual adventures of Percy and his Sugardaddy [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Nipple Play, Suits, aromantic percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to sugar-baby.</p><p>Percy calls Jove (Zeus) to make him feel special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch the sky

While no longer having college debt hanging on his shoulders certainly brightened Percy's mood and let him feel like a new person for a whole of three days, it hadn't changed the fact that Percy's checking account consisted of a mere fifteen dollars, that he was still sleeping on Jason's couch, that he had no dental insurance in the wake of his growing wisdom teeth, and that he had no job despite applying to over ten places a week.

And so, within three days, Percy's bright mood in the wake of being debt free and well-fucked quickly soured into familiar bitterness and depression.

“I just feel like everyone else has their life together,” Percy had said while pouring himself coffee in Jason's kitchen. He had begun drinking it black since he couldn't afford to buy creamer. “And I seem to be doing everything wrong.”

“No one has their life completely together,” Jason had said in an attempt to console him. He was drinking his own coffee black because that was how Jason drank it, like the soulless creature he was.

“Yeah?” Percy fell into the chair across from him at the counter. “Then tell me how Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel all have adult jobs immediately out of college. Tell me how Frank and Hazel already have their own apartment. Did you know Nico already owns a cat? A cat. That he can afford to take to the vet.”

Jason had given him a sympathetic look before assuring him, for what felt like the tenth time, that everyone moved at their own pace and that Percy would, eventually, be among them.

It was a statement Percy took with a grain of salt because, while he knew it was true, he couldn't help but feel as if he were being left in the dust by his friends and people his own age. Even his LinkedIn profile wasn't as well detailed as others he'd seen. But it was a jealousy Percy had been used to since his freshman year of college and knew how to handle.

At least, that's what Percy had thought until a week after his night with Jove.

**

Like every other day, Percy had woken up decently.

Jason was already at work and his cat, Jupiter, was lounging in the blanketed space between Percy's thighs. It was the same as every morning with the sun coming in through the window over Percy's head and his pillows on the side of the couch somehow mashed beneath his back instead of his behind head as they had been the night before.

He ignored his bladder for the sake of Jupiter's comfort and picked up his phone beside him. He swept his thumb across the screen and, as per usual, checked his Twitter, Instagram, and then, always a mistake, his Facebook.

Percy had two notifications, which he clicked on with interest, only to have that interest crushed. It seemed that the only notifications he ever got on Facebook anymore were from his group therapy and the last thing he wanted to be reminded of when he woke up in the morning was the fact that his mom was dead.

Percy heard his therapist, a cute kid named Pollux fresh out of his PhD program, in the back of his mind with his stupid Georgian accent, “Avoidance is a symptom of PTSD.”

“Shut up,” he mumbled to the open air.

Jupiter stirred.

His thumb punched the phone screen to go to the homepage. There were photos of Coach Hedge and Mellie’s daughter, three months old, and Percy pressed 'like' with a soft smile. He scrolled on, feeling his heart bloom when Jupiter squirmed to tuck his head under himself to get more comfortable. But just as he'd felt chosen, his mood sunk far beneath the sea.

“Just got a full-time job in the Alumni Relations department at JCSF!” Read Annabeth's Facebook post. “One step closer to being able to afford graduate school!”

Percy hit 'like,' and then proceeded to comment with a congratulations with three smilies because, regardless of his self-disappointment, Annabeth was his best friend aside from Jason. _Four for you, Wise Girl_ , he thought. _You go, Wise Girl_.

Except apparently happiness for others wasn't in his agenda that day because directly after Annabeth's post was a post of his ex-boyfriend, Luke, standing next to the hotter-than-life Michael Kahale, the same Michael Kahale Percy had thirsted for fiercely in his senior year at CHBU. “A full-time job, a car, and now a new apartment,” Luke's post read. “I have never been so happy in my life and it's all thanks to this guy right here.”

Percy bit his lip and scrolled down, bitterness making his skin hot. Luke with a full-time job, a car, and an apartment and he hadn't even gone to a four-year college, hadn't even finished his associate's degree.

The next post wasn't even a post, but a set of family photos of Travis and Connor Stoll with their parents, smiling together, all together, happy happy happy and it was that that turned Percy's bitterness into another spiral of self-hatred. He turned his phone screen off and let it fall to the floor, the sound jerking Jupiter out of his sleep.

“Sorry, buddy,” Percy said. “I need my legs back.”

He attempted to slide the blanket out from under Jupiter's body, but the cat didn't get the memo. Instead, he stared up at Percy judgmentally, latching onto the blanket as if it were a ride, which forced Percy to awkwardly roll off the couch so as not to crush the cat with his legs.

Impulsively and with great anxiety, after he emptied his bladder in the upstairs bathroom, Percy reached for his phone again and scrolled through it until he found the number he was looking for.

When Percy called Jove he expected to get his voice mail or for Jove to answer in a hushed tone as he swiftly moved to a different room that didn't contain his wife. What he hadn't expected was for Jove to answer on the second ring in a cheery and very not-hushed voice.

“Well, this is a surprise,” Jove said and just hearing his voice – rich, gravelly, calm – took the edge off of Percy's nerves. He settled himself on the couch, wincing when the shift in weight made Jupiter open his green eyes in a glare from where he’d re-curled on the cushion. “I hope you don't take offense, but here I was believing I'd have to be the one to fish for _you_.”

Percy let himself laugh, a tiny gust of a sound, but it was always harder to hold it together when you spoke to someone than it was when you were alone. He chewed his lip, brought his legs up onto the couch, and asked, “Can I see you?” He hated how he sounded, but there was no way to take it back.

“Absolutely,” Jove answered. And then, “Is everything alright?”

Percy inhaled shakily. “No,” he said. “I mean, yes, but... No.”

“What do you need, Percy?”

He closed his eyes, his face heating. It shouldn't have felt like phone sex and yet there he was feeling as if they were still in that hotel room with Percy pressed into the mattress, his legs splayed. “I need you to make me feel special,” he whispered.

There was silence on the other end of the line and for a moment Percy thought he'd said something wrong. But then Jove's voice came through again, soft and low, making Percy shiver. “Absolutely, sweetheart. Do you need me to pick you up?”

“Is it okay if I meet you somewhere?” Percy ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think. He hadn't eaten yet; he needed coffee. “Starbucks?”

“Of course,” Jove said and Percy breathed a sigh of relief. “Which one?”

**

“Take off your clothes.”

Percy raised his eyebrows and gave a sharp slurp to his coffee drink. They were, once again, in a lavish hotel room, but this time it was Jove who was laying back on the soft bed, still dressed in his fitted gray suit and tie. He looked as handsome as he had the first time Percy had seen him with his dark beard newly trimmed and his eyes as stormy as an October sky.

Without removing his lips from the straw, Percy reached up with his right hand and unzipped his sweatshirt, pulling it from his shoulders. A snort made him look up, frowning.

“Not like that,” Jove said, amused. “You’re a gift, Percy. Unwrap yourself for me, don’t just throw your clothes to the ground.”

Percy pulled the frappuccino from his mouth, licking his lips. “That is the corniest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“It’s true,” Jove said, “no matter how corny. Now, start again.”

Percy rolled his eyes and set his drink on the desk behind him; it slid across the wood in a pool of its own condensation. “Like this?” He took the edge of his t-shirt and pulled it up, up over his head, going slow and making a show of it despite the lack of confidence in his looks. When the shirt fell to the floor, Percy saw Jove was smiling.

“Exactly like that. Continue. And tell me about what’s been going on in that clever mind of yours.”

Percy suddenly felt far more vulnerable than he cared to feel. He scoffed a laugh and avoided eye-contact as he carefully removed his belt and pulled it from his jeans like a ribbon on a box. “Nothing. It’s stupid.”

“Anything that makes you feel bad about yourself,” Jove said, “is not stupid.”

Percy didn’t want to talk about it. It made him feel juvenile and whiny.

He unbuttoned his jeans. “I’m a leech.”

Jove raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

Percy slowly pulled down his jeans, but he didn’t feel sexy doing it. “I’ve been living with my best friend for the past year without paying rent. I mean, I pay for my own groceries and everything, but otherwise...” He shrugged. “Not that my friend needs the money, but it still makes me feel like garbage. I just graduated from college and everyone else already has an adult job–”

“An adult job?” Jove asked.

“A full-time job somewhere with decent pay. Not that retail jobs and stuff aren’t real jobs, but there’s this vision in your head, y’know, after you get your bachelor’s. That you’re gonna work for some big company and make your way through the ranks to a high-paying job.”

“Ah.”

“And, of course, all of my friends have these jobs already. They’re working at schools and universities and, fucking, I don’t know, call-centers. And I’m here jumping from part-time job to part-time job and my therapist says it’s my ADHD, but I feel like he’s saying that to make me feel better.”

“My son has ADHD,” Jove said, “and I guarantee your therapist is not making it up.”

“You have a son?” Percy asked.

“Mm,” Jove agreed and then motioned for Percy to remove his boxer-briefs.

Percy dragged them down his thighs. “And then everyone else seems to be in relationships and I know that I don’t want to date anyone, but it kind of sucks to see other people holding hands around you and talking about their anniversaries and buying Claddagh rings for each other when they’re not even Irish.”

Jove huffed a laugh and beckoned for him.

Percy crawled onto the mattress, ranting even as he pulled his naked body across Jove’s fully clothed lap. “And then everyone’s getting new cars and new apartments and pets and going to graduate school and I can’t even afford to get coffee creamer. I’m just a stupid, useless asshole living off of his friend and I’m probably going to die in my thirties without anyone knowing my name, working odd-jobs out in the suburbs because I can’t afford to live in the city anymore.”

“That’s a very far jump from ‘unemployed recent graduate’,” Jove said, stroking up his thigh.

Percy shrugged, feeling crazy and stupid and sad.

“What makes you think you’re going to die in your thirties?” Jove asked. He was rubbing Percy’s skin in soothing circles.

“My parents did,” Percy said, eyes lowered. Jove’s hands paused. “Dad went first, before I was born. He was in the Navy and something happened with one of the ships. Mom went two years ago. She–” His voice caught and Percy swore at himself. He hated crying. “Her job didn’t give her paid sick-leave and she needed to pay for rent or we would’ve been kicked out. We thought she had the flu, but it turned out she had had pneumonia for two months.” His voice cracked and he let out a wet laugh. “And we didn’t even know.”

Jove didn’t say he was sorry, which Percy was grateful for. He hated when people apologized; it made him feel they were making his grief about them. Instead, Jove gently stroked the backs of his knuckles across Percy’s cheek and said, so softly, “Oh, sweetheart.”

Which promptly made Percy’s face seize into an ugly sob he’d been holding back since that morning.

Jove sat up and pulled Percy to him, holding him close, and Percy let the tears come despite his hatred of them.

“You are being far too hard on yourself,” Jove said and his thick fingers found Percy’s hair. Percy sank into the sensation. Jove’s suit-jacket smelled like gentleman’s cologne and it was making him chub. “A man carrying a hundred pounds does not curse himself for being unable to carry milk.”

He pulled Percy up to look at him and wiped his thumbs across the reddened skin of his cheeks. “You are a brilliant boy and a clever man. But you can’t expect to roll with the punches as your friends do if your punches are blows.” He stroked Percy’s hair. “Your life will come together in time, not because it always does, but because of the person you are. Do not be afraid to have patience.”

Percy gave a shaky sigh. “Okay.”

Jove kissed his cheek and then his lips. His beard tickled Percy’s face, but his lips were soft and tasted of coffee. “Hands behind your back,” Jove said and it sounded more like a compliment than a command. And maybe it was. Percy didn't feel belittled sitting on Jove's lap and didn't want to. On the contrary, he'd never felt more equal in his life.

He felt _treasured_.

Percy clasped his hands behind his back and Jove rewarded him with another beard-tickling kiss. He brought his hands up to Percy's chest and rubbed his nipples in slow circles with the backs of his fingers.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Jove asked, his voice making Percy shiver. “I wish I could wake up to you every morning,” he said. He gently pulled at Percy's nipples until they softened at the pain and then rubbed them again to made them harden, making Percy writhe and groan.

“Please,” he gasped when Jove brought his mouth down to his chest. His beard on his now sensitive skin was like sand paper and its roughness made his cock jump in spite of himself.

“Please, what?” Jove asked. His teeth plucked a nipple, making him gasp.

Percy answered by pushing his hips down and into Jove's groin, leaving a smear of pre-cum across the front of his gray slacks. Jove groaned and held his hips firm.

“That so?” Jove asked, breathless. He took Percy's cock in hand and squeezed up, up, sliding his thumb just under the head and making Percy squirm. “This how you like it?”

He ran the tips of his fingers over the head alone in small circles. Percy's thighs shook on either side of Jove's hips.

“Fucking,” Percy gasped, “ _tease_.”

Jove laughed to himself. “This is teasing?” he asked. He took his hand away from Percy's cock and met his eyes. Lightning cracked in them. “No,” he said. “ _This_ is teasing.” Jove raised his index finger to the underside of Percy's cock and ran the pad of it up and down the sensitive skin in a repetitive motion as if he were trying to remove a stain from fabric.

Percy swore and then swore again when the motion made him unexpectedly hot. His skin flushed and his balls jerked. Pre-cum dribbled onto Jove's hand. “Stop,” he pleaded. “Stop, _fuck_ , I'm gonna cum.”

Jove removed his hand, a smug look on his face. “One of these days, I'm going to _make_ you cum like that,” he said. He brought Percy into a kiss, his teeth pulling affectionately at his lower lip. “Tie your hands above your head – loosely, of course, I know you'd be good for me and I wouldn't want to hurt such lovely skin – and tie your feet apart. I'd make you cum with just one finger, just like that, and then I'd keep going even when it started to burn until you came again.” He kissed his lips. “And again.” He kissed his jaw, beard tickling. “And again.” He claimed Percy's neck, making his breath hitch and his hips thrust forward of their own volition.

“Jesus,” said Percy.

“Mm,” Jove agreed. “But first...”

His hand, still slick with Percy's pre-cum, slid down over his taint and between his cheeks. “Your body,” he said as he slid the pad of his finger over Percy's hole, “is a temple. And you are the god it was built for.” Jove looked at Percy, the storm in his eyes positively raging. “Let me worship you.”

His finger slid inside with no resistance.

“Oh,” said Percy, “fuck.”

It burned a little with no lube, but Jove was careful and uncapped a small, travel-sized bottle from his suit jacket after a moment or two. He smeared the lube over his fingers and returned them between Percy's cheeks. It made him feel slick and slimy, but Percy forgot about it the second Jove pushed in a second finger.

“Oh my god,” he groaned.

Jove smiled and dragged his teeth over Percy's earlobe. “That's my good boy.”

Percy shuddered. He was nearing the edge and he desperately chased it, bringing his hand out from behind his back and gripping his cock tightly. With a gasp, he pulled and pulled and pulled.

And then hissed when his nipple was pinched tightly in Jove's fingers.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Jove said and kissed his cheek. “Hands behind your back, sweetheart.”

Percy spluttered and quickly clasped his hands behind his back again. “Sorry,” he said, face warm with shame, but Jove shook his head.

“No need to apologize,” he said, fingers rubbing at Percy's sore nipple. “I just don't want you cumming when my cock isn't inside of you yet.” He kissed Percy soft and slow until Percy's face was pink with excitement rather than embarrassment. “You are very special,” Jove said. “And very important.”

“No, I'm–”

Jove crooked his fingers, making Percy's sentence disappear into a groan.

“You are very important,” Jove said again. “You deserve far more than an orgasm from beating off.”

Percy shivered. Swallowed. Whispered, “Okay.”

“Are you ready for me?”

Percy nodded and as Jove removed his fingers goosebumps rose across his skin. Jove seemed to sense his nervousness and so he ran the pads of his fingers over Percy's hole, letting them catch on the rim as he took himself out from his slacks. His cock was thick, but not too long and despite Jove's soothing kisses, it was that that made him relax.

“You're not going to take off your pants?” Percy asked. He spread his legs a little wider, shivering in anticipation as Jove slid himself down a bit on the mattress to align himself.

“Do you want me to?” Jove asked.

Percy thought about it and then shook his head.

Jove grinned and winked.

And then surprised Percy by pulling him into yet another kiss. But this one was far deeper than the others. It wasn't sweet, caring, and affectionate; it was heavy, passionate, all-encompassing. Percy _moaned_ and, without thinking, brought his hands back in from of him to clutch at Jove's hair and beard. But Jove didn't twist his nipple again, didn't slap his cock.

Instead, he pushed himself closer so Percy's naked front was pressed flush to Jove's suit, his cock trapped between his own stomach and a sky-blue button down shirt. And then slowly, with a strangled sound from Percy, his cock pushed up, up and buried itself inside.

“Okay?” Jove asked softly.

Percy nodded, feeling dazed. “Just give me a minute.”

“Absolutely.”

Percy leaned against him, letting himself inhale the soft spiciness of Jove's cologne as he tried to relax. Jove stroked his hair with his clean hand ran the backs of his knuckles of his other hand over Percy's thighs.

“Just tell me when,” Jove said, placing a chaste kiss on the top of his head.

Percy nodded and gave a shaky breath. “Go slow,” he said.

Jove brought his hips down slowly and then just as slowly pushed them up. Percy's fingers hadn't left Jove's hair, holding on as he closed his eyes and let himself drown in the sensations. He hadn't bottomed in years, hadn't even had the chance nor the patience to take out his favorite dildo in the past six months. He'd forgotten how good it felt once the initial burn and stretch settled into an afterthought. After a few minutes of Jove slowly and carefully fucking him, Percy began to push his own hips down as Jove thrust up.

“Yeah?” Jove asked. He reached down and squeezed Percy's ass with one hand, pulling the cheek aside to feel along Percy's rim with his finger. “Starting to feel good?”

“Yeah,” Percy sighed.

“You ready for me to go a bit harder?”

Percy licked his lips and nodded. He felt a bit self-conscious knowing that Jove was watching his face as he picked up the pace a bit, but he knew Jove was only doing it to make sure he wasn't going too fast.

“That good?” Jove asked. His voice sounded strained.

“Yeah,” Percy gasped. He finally let himself separate from Jove's front a bit and the change of position pushed Jove's cock deeper. He groaned and went to reach for his cock, which had left a wet stain across the front of Jove's shirt, but his hand was gently smacked away.

“I'll do the work,” Jove told him with a wink. He drew his fingers away from Percy's rim and gripped his hip to keep him in place while his other hand came around and wrapped itself around Percy's cock. It wasn't tight enough to bring him over the edge, but it still made Percy moan. “However, if you really want to touch yourself, you could play with those pretty nipples of yours.”

“You have a thing for my chest,” Percy snorted, but let his fingers brush over the pink nubs until they hardened.

“I do,” Jove agreed and gave a particularly hard thrust. “I enjoy making the men and women I sleep with wet far more than I enjoy fucking them.”

“But isn't that the whole point?” Percy asked. He let his head fall back, his breath coming in gasps as Jove's grip on his hip hardened and his thrusts came faster.

“Fucking them?” Jove asked. He was becoming breathless himself and Percy felt himself grin knowing he was the cause. “Perhaps for others, but not for me. The joy of sex comes from the stimulation, not the climax. If you were into the same things I were into, be sure you wouldn't even cum tonight.”

“No?” Percy asked. He was close and despite Jove's grip he was beginning to bounce back onto his lap with each thrust.

“Or all week for that matter,” Jove said. “I'd see you every night, rub your pretty chest raw, tickle that sweet spot on your beautiful cock, and watch you squirm before bidding you goodnight.”

“How can you be so sure I wouldn't jerk off once you were gone?” Percy asked.

Jove's grip on his cock tightened painfully and he stroked it slow and steady as he held Percy still, trapping him on his lap with his cock buried deep inside. Percy squirmed. “Because, sweetheart,” Jove said and his voice was far more gravelly than it had been a second ago. Percy's skin flushed and flushed. Jove dragged a thumb harshly along the underside of his head. “Your sweet little cock would be caged.”

Percy came with a strangled sound. His hips tried to thrust forward in the tight heat of Jove's fist, but Jove held him firm. He tried to thrust back on the thick stretch of Jove's cock, but Jove held him still. His cum leaked from Jove's fist.

“Oh my god,” Percy groaned. His fingers tightened on his nipples if only to anchor himself. “Oh my _god_.”

Jove finally lightened his grip as Percy came back down from his orgasm, taking him into his arms like melted butter. “Good?” he asked and Percy wanted to punch him. He settled for laughing instead.

“Obviously,” Percy said. He tugged on Jove's beard to get him to lower his head. Jove caught his meaning and kissed him slowly, kindly.

“Is it alright,” Jove asked, “if I finish?”

“In me?”

“In you.”

Percy licked his lips. And nodded. It hurt a bit now that he wasn't hard, but it was good enough that Percy had to bite the shoulder of Jove's suit jacket to keep from making sounds as Jove thrust hard and fast, his attention now on his own orgasm, his own pleasure.

Jove came within a minute, his nails leaving red crescents in the skin of Percy's ass.

They were quiet after that, Jove removing his clothes and settling down next to Percy with a warm washcloth. He cleaned him up, then brought the covers up and pulled Percy to him. Percy felt safe in his arms, his face pressed lightly against the soft fluff of Jove's chest hair. Finally, just as Percy was beginning to feel sleep pull at the fringes of his mind, he said, “Thank you.”

Jove smiled, his eyes closed, and ran his fingers through Percy's curls. “Any time. Was it alright?”

“It was great.”

“I mean, did you feel special enough?”

Percy felt himself blush, but he hid it in Jove's chest. He nodded.

Jove continued to stroke his hair. “I'm glad.”

“Did you mean what you said?” Percy asked.

“About what?”

“About the cock cage.”

“Oh,” Jove said, “yes. If I ever found a willing partner, it would be a fantasy I would very much enjoy trying out.” He peaked open an eye. “But I have a feeling you are not that partner.”

Percy nodded in agreement. It was a good fantasy and it had gotten him off, but Percy didn't like to put his will into another person's hands for more than twenty minutes. He liked softer things like Jove wearing his suit and keeping his hands behind his back, maybe some bondage, but he was no masochist.

“Has anyone else been that partner?” Percy asked.

“No,” Jove said. He resumed stroking Percy's hair. “My wife is not into things like this. And my boyfriend is quite a lot like you.”

“You have a boyfriend?”

“I do,” Jove said. “If you would ever like to meet him, I could arrange something.”

“But you're married.”

“We have an open marriage,” Jove explained. They were quiet again, Jove running his thick fingers through Percy's locks, curling them around his fingers and pulling them straight before letting them go. “I would like to include you,” he said, “if you would like that.”

“Include me?”

“If you would like to be in a relationship.”

Percy thought about it, but Jove could tell he'd made him uncomfortable.

“You don't have to answer me now,” Jove said. “And telling me no won't end what we already have if you don't want it to. I just thought I'd–”

“I don't date,” Percy said.

Jove blinked down at him.

“I... I can't. I don't...” Percy licked his lips and explained that while he liked sex and loved intimacy and very much desired a partner, romantic feeling wasn't something he felt. He'd never had crushes, not without forcing himself to have one in the wake of his friends, and while romance movies and stories filled him with butterflies he had never met anyone in real life that made him feel that way and whenever he did try to implant himself into romantic fantasies it always made his skin itch. He didn't know how many times he'd told Luke he loved him that way, how many times he tried to make himself mean it, how many times he'd cried in the bathroom because he felt broken. Cupid seemed to have shot everyone else with perfect aim, but Percy had gotten the arrow with the damaged tip.

He almost cried now when Jove didn't pull away, but instead pulled him closer. “Sweetheart,” he said, and, Jesus, it was embarrassing how easily Percy melted at that word. “If you don't want to date, that's perfectly fine. I'm not hurt.”

“It's okay with you?”

“Of course.” He stroked Percy's cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Is it alright with you if we continue to see each other? As friends?”

Percy's breath hitched. “Yes,” he said and settled himself back against Jove's chest, feeling so very special and so very loved.

“Good,” Jove said and resumed stroking his hair. “Because I wasn't lying when I said you were special, that you were important, that you were smart and clever. You are a very bright boy, Percy.”

Percy looked up at him.

Jove was smiling. “And I want to be in your glow as much as you'll let me.”

Percy couldn't help it; he beamed. “You're corny.”

“Maybe,” Jove said, “but it's true.”

“Sure.”

Jove bent his head down, hand cupping the back of Percy's neck, and captured his mouth in a kiss. When they broke apart again, Percy's eyes glazed over, Jove tugged at his lower lip with his teeth. “It's true,” he said again. And this time, Percy believed him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The words "my body is a temple and I'm the god it was built for" are from the slam-poet Savannah Brown's poem "Hi, I'm a Slut."


End file.
